


The Waiting Room

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-03-04
Updated: 1998-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Jim has an interesting experience in a waiting room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Room

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-slash story and it came from an image that popped into my head yesterday (for no apparent reason.) Sometimes I really wonder where these ideas come from.

Jim Ellison squirmed in his chair, wondering why they didn't make the chairs in the doctor's waiting room more comfortable. He was here for his annual physical, something his dad insisted on, and it always had to be done on your birthday. Today was Jim's thirteenth birthday but he knew that beyond the usual birthday card and present (always something practical) there would be no big celebration.

He looked up when he noticed that a young woman had walked into the office. From her appearance, Jim guessed she was a hippie--her long brown hair, the style of her clothes. She was carrying a baby in her arms and she looked around the crowded waiting room, sighing as she realized there were no seats left.

When it was apparent that no one else was going to be kind to the pretty young woman, Jim stood up, and catching her eye, indicated she could have his chair. Despite the fact she might be what his dad called a "useless hippie", Jim had been raised to have some manners.

She smiled gratefully at him and sat down on the chair while Jim plunked himself on the floor beside her. "Oh, thank you so much...oh, dear, I don't know your name. What is it?" she asked brightly.

"Jim."

"Well, thank you very much, Jim. My name is Naomi and this is my son, Blair," she said, indicating the sleeping baby.

"Nice to meet you, Naomi," Jim said as he stared at the sleeping child, who looked like he was only a few months old, and he had the most overwhelming urge to hold him. He didn't dare ask, though. This woman would probably think he was strange, even if she was a hippie.

A few minutes later, when her name was called, Naomi looked down at Jim, "Would you do me a big favour, Jim? Could you hold Blair for me while I go in to see the doctor. It would really help me out and I'd appreciate it so much," she asked, standing up.

"Yeah, sure. No problem," he answered, taking the baby from her and sitting down in the chair.

"Don't worry, you won't break him," she teased. "And if he wakes up, he shouldn't cry or anything, he doesn't seem to mind strangers all that much," she said, before heading into the examine room.

As soon as Blair was in his arms, Jim had felt a calmness descend upon him. He really looked at the baby, with it's almost elfin face surrounded by wisps of dark curly hair. His eyebrows were so light you could barely tell he had any, and with the long dark lashes... Jim figured this was the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen. He wondered what colour the child's eyes were. For some reason, Jim didn't think to question his thoughts regarding this child.

A couple of minutes later, Blair woke up, and, true to Naomi's word, he didn't cry at all. He made a few gurgling sounds, opened his eyes and Jim found himself looking into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, and that he couldn't look away from. Then the baby smiled a toothless smile at Jim and he found himself smiling back. Blair started waving his arms around and kicking his feet and to Jim it appeared the baby was enjoying himself. Jim reached out and touched the tiny hand with his finger and was surprised at how smooth the baby's skin was. Jim was surprised again when Blair grabbed a hold of his finger--the kid certainly was strong for his size!

For the next few minutes, Jim whispered to the baby and made silly faces, making Blair smile and giggle. It seemed like only a couple minutes had passed before Naomi was standing beside him again.

"I see you two are getting along well," she said, smiling at the young man holding her son. "Thanks for looking after him for me, Jim, I really do appreciate it."

"Really, ma'am, it wasn't a problem. He's a really cute baby," Jim replied, handing Blair back to his mother.

"Bye, Jim," Naomi said as she walked away.

"Yeah, bye," Jim whispered back, watching as the two of them left and wondering at the sudden emptiness he felt.


End file.
